The Cheater
by xx.nicolee.xxx
Summary: Aria's mothers fiancé has his eyes on Hanna. Hanna tries to tell Aria about it but she doesn't believe her. Hanna is determined to show who Zack really is and save Aria's mom from making a big mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Outside The Brew. _

Hanna was staring in the window of The Brew, just standing there, barely making a move. She began walking towards the door but tripped a few times on her way since she had a few shots of whiskey. Before she could open the door, a large figure was making their way out. It was Ella's fiancé, Zack.

"Hi Hanna, do you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. I was hoping to get a sandwich."

"I'm sorry, but I decided to close early tonight since I've been preparing for the party Ella and I are having for our engagement."

A disappointed look came across Hanna's face and she turned to walk away. As she was making her way towards the direction of her car and Caleb, Zack yelled, "I guess I could make an exception, since your one of Aria's friends."

Hanna turned back around and smiled, "Thank you."

Zack went back into The Brew and Hanna carefully followed him trying not to trip again.

'I'll get you that sandwich. It won't take that long, so I'll be right back."

Hanna stumbled her way around holding onto things to keep balance. She couldn't believe how nice the place looks. She has never seen The Brew all fancy and decorative.

_ A few moments passed and Zack came back._

"I'm sorry if you are in a rush. It'll just be a few more minutes."

"No, it's fine. I'm in no rush."

Since Hanna wasn't paying attention, Zack slowly strolled over to her.

"You did a great job in here. It looks really nice," stated the blonde.

He was so close to her, and he could smell the whiskey in her breath.

"Hanna, have you been drinking? And don't try to lie because I can smell it."

"Yeah, you caught me. But can you not say anything about it to anyone, please."

He snickered, "I won't say anything, don't worry. But it seems to me that you are a bad girl. You know, I used to like bad girls back in the day."

Before she knew it Zack had his one arm around her waist. She was starting to get uncomfortable and got a feeling about where it could be headed. Since she was too busy trying to figure out how to get away, Zack leaned in for a kiss. Hanna slowly backed away from him and it was just in time becuase he almost reached her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm attracted to you. I can't help it. You're just, so hot. I'm surprised I just noticed it now. You've been in here so many times."

After she heard that, Hanna completely lost her appetite. She felt her stomach drop. All she wanted to do was get out of there and go back to Caleb.

"Um, can I have that sandwich.. I need to get home before my mom starts to worry about me."

"Do you really have to leave... If you stay, we could have some fun."

Hanna came to the point of wanting to hurl but there was nothing in her stomach to throw up. The last time she ate something was in the morning, and it wasn't even a full meal.

"Yes, I really need to leave, so can you get the sandwich," Hanna pleaded.

"Fine."

Zack came back and placed the sandwich into her hands.

He smirked, "I guess we can pick up where we left off next time."

Hanna took the sandwich and bolted for the door as fast as she could. She tried to ignore and forget what he just said, but those words wouldn't leave her mind. She couldn't believe that this happened. One of her best friends mother's fiancé tried to make a move on her. She knew she had to tell Aria as soon as she could. Zack is a cheater and Aria's mom cannot marry someone like that. She deserves so much better. No matter what she has to do, Hanna is determined to make sure to stop Aria's mom from making the biggest mistake in her life.

* * *

_Hanna finally made it back to Caleb's car. _

"Are you okay? You seem a bit agitated, and tense."

"Yeah I'm fine, and no, just tired. I don't feel like going home. Ali is still there.. so can we go to your place?," Hanna calmly asked. She was still freaked out over what happened but being with Caleb made her feel safe and protected. Hanna was so tired and she began to doze off. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.

A few hours passed and Hanna woke up. At first she didn't know where she was, but then she realized she was with Caleb at his place. She tried falling back asleep but what happened at The Brew was keeping her wide awake. Hanna laid in bed staring at the blank white ceiling. A bunch of thoughts were coming across her mind.

"How am I going to tell Aria about Zack? What do I say? I'm going to ruin everything."

Hanna knows she has to tell Aria in the morning, but she has a lot to figure out before she does.

* * *

I hope you like this first chapter(: I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will be but I'll try to make them long and do a good job on them. I struggle with putting in details so if you could help me and give me advice I would really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

_Crash, bang. _

Hanna awoke instantly after hearing a loud noise coming from the kitchen. She looked around the room and noticed Caleb wasn't there, so she assumed he made the noise. Feeling unsure, Hanna got up, put on a pair of slippers, and went to the kitchen. When she got there, Caleb was no where in sight. She turned to leave but before she could she saw that there were pieces of glass on the ground near the sink. A plate must have fallen and that must of been the noise that woke her.

Hanna walked over to the mess and carefully began to pick it up. As she was cleaning up, the bathroom door opened and Caleb came out with a towel wrapped around his muscular body. He caught a glimpse of Hanna on her knees. Looking a bit curious, he went over to her to find out what she was doing.

"What the hell happened?," Caleb asked. His eyes were scanning over the broken pieces of glass that once made up a plate.

Hanna glanced up, "A plate fell. I'm not sure how. I thought you might have accidentally dropped one, but you weren't even in here. Didn't you hear the loud noise in the shower?"

A puzzled look came upon Caleb's face. He was positive he didn't leave any dishes out, especially in a place where they could fall..

"No, I didn't hear anything. I don't understand how the plate fell. I don't remember leaving anything out, but then again I have a bad memory."

Hanna stood up to throw some of the glass into the garbage. After taking a step she felt a sharp pain coming from her foot. She raised it off the ground and saw some blood. The wound wasn't big, but getting the glass out was going to be a challenge.

"Shit, I stepped on a piece of glass."

Caleb went over to help her. He placed one arm around her waist. Last night at The Brew Zack did that. The minute Hanna felt it she gently pushed his arm off. Caleb putting his arm around her must of brought up what happened with Zack.

"Why did you push my arm off? I just want to help you." Caleb looked lost and confused. He didn't understand what has been going on with her. She seemed to be acting different ever since yesterday evening.

"I know you want to help me, but I just don't want help." Hanna replied.

Caleb just stared at her. He was shocked. Hanna has never acted this way towards him. Since he is very stubborn, Caleb isn't going to let Hanna get her way.

"I don't care if you don't want help. You're hurt, so I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not."

Hanna wasn't in the mood for arguing and she knew Caleb wouldn't give up on wanting to help, so she let him. Caleb went to the bathroom and returned with a bottle of peroxide and some cotton balls.

There was a few minutes of struggling, but Caleb finally got the glass out of her foot. Once the glass was out, Caleb dabbed some peroxide onto a cotton ball and gently cleaned the wound. After her wound was clean, she cautiously went back to the mess and continued cleaning it up. It didn't take her long to finish. After she was done, she gathered her purse and keys.

"I better get going. My mom is probably worried sick about me. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem. See you later."

Hanna opened the door to the apartment and made her way out. As she was walking down the hallway, a flashback of last night appeared in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she wasn't going to forget about it. She has to tell Aria before it's too late, so she decided she would stop at her house before going home.

* * *

_In front of Aria's house. _

Hanna got out of her car and walked up the long, narrow driveway. She still didn't know what to say, so she was just going to wing it and hope for the best. Hanna knocked on the front door and waited for someone to open it.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. Hanna closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. "Here goes nothing."

The door opened and Hanna saw Aria standing in front of her. Hanna's facial expression was blank and she was silent. She had no idea where to begin.

"Hey Han, what are you doing here?" Aria asked looking confused.

"I, uh, have something to tell you." Hanna was so nervous. Her hands started to shake. She was trying to stay still, but that wasn't going to happen.

Aria smiled, "Okay, just tell me."

"Well, Zack hit on me. He tried to kiss me, but I obviously didn't let him."

Aria seemed to be speechless. An awkward silence filled the air. No one said anything. After about five minutes, Aria finally spoke up.

"Are we talking about my mom's fiancé? Because he would never do that. I think you got him mixed up with someone else. Zack and my mother are happy, and they're getting married in a few days."

Hanna was becoming angry, but she was also upset. Aria wasn't believing her.

"I didn't get him mixed up with someone else. It was your mom's fiancé. She can't marry him after what he tried to do."

"I don't believe you!" Aria said defensively. "Ever since Caleb got back you've been completely different. You've started drinking again and being someone you're not. Maybe you were drunk and thought something was happening, when it really wasn't."

"I had some whiskey, but I was completely aware of what was going on."

"I think you should go Hanna. I have to get back inside. I'm helping my mom get some things ready for the wedding."

Before Hanna could say anything else, Aria opened her front door, slammed it closed, and went back inside. Hanna stood there for a few minutes, motionless, but then returned to her car.

_Hanna finally went home. _

Hanna opened her car door and stepped out. She still didn't understand why Aria didn't believe her. No one would be that cruel to make up something like that.

Hanna walked up her driveway to the red front door. She took a deep breath and went inside. She was feeling so many emotions right now. Angry, upset, betrayed. Without even realizing it, she slammed the door. About a minute later, her mother stormed down the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled. "I've been worried sick about you!"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! I tried to make this chapter longer and add more details. If you have any advice/ideas for me let me know. I would really appreciate it! Thanks for reading! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of answering her mother, Hanna ignored her and acted as if she wasn't even there. She stomped up the stairwell and headed for her bedroom. Hanna opened the door and walked over to her queen bed. She laid down face first into a pillow and began sobbing. The tears came out of nowhere. When she tried to stop, they just kept coming.

Hanna started to calm down. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy. Mascara was smeared around her eyes and down her face. She began cleaning herself up and then she heard a knock on her door. Hanna quickly dried her face and wiped the smeared make up of with a tissue. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying.

"Come in," Hanna softly yelled.

Hanna's mother opened the door and walked in. She didn't look very happy. She moved over to her daughter and stood in front of her, with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me, but I believe you have some explaining to do."

"I've been with Caleb. And by the way, you don't need to worry about me. I'm not five. I can take care of myself," Hanna snickered.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your mother and I will worry about you whether you like it or not."

Ali was ease dropping outside the door. She entered the room and acted as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Oh Hanna, you're home."

Hanna's mother turned to Ali, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm trying to have a conversation with Hanna. I don't want you to get involved and have to listen to this."

"I understand Mrs. Marin. I'll just go downstairs."

Alison left the room and Hanna and her mother were alone again.

Hanna's mother turned back to Hanna, "Next time, at least tell me where you are."

"Okay, I will. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Hanna was calm now. She felt bad for yelling at her mother, but she's been dealing with a lot lately.

"I accept your apology. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I need you to go to the Brew and get me a tuna wrap. I would go myself, but I have a bunch of things that I need to do."

Hanna stood there, frozen. Going back to The Brew means she has to see Zack again.

"Do I have to? I'm not really feeling that well." Hanna was feeling fine. She just needed an excuse so she didn't have to go to the Brew and run into that creep.

"Yes, you have to."

Hanna looked as if she was about to cry, again. She has no way out of this.

"Okay, I'll go."

Hanna had to force herself to get her keys and purse. On her way out the door she shouted, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

_At The Brew _

Hanna got out of her car and slowly made her way to the entrance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened the door and walked inside.

Before going up to the counter to place her order, Hanna noticed that Zack wasn't around. She sighed with relief. "Maybe he had a day off," she thought. Hanna walked up to the counter and waited to order.

"May I help you?" asked a brown haired boy. He looked strangely familiar to Hanna. She could have seen him before around school, but she wasn't sure. Asking him would probably make her sound weird, so she just decided to order.

"Can I have one tuna wrap, to go."

"Okay, that'll be $4.95."

Hanna handed him the money and stepped to the side to wait. Five minutes passed and then her order was ready. She grabbed the wrap and turned to leave. After turning, she accidentally bumped into someone. She glanced up and saw that tt was Zack.

"Hello Hanna. Nice to see you again." Zack smirked.

"Uh, Hi. Sorry for bumping into you." The look on her face was unpleasant. "I guess he didn't have a day off," Hanna thought to herself.

"It's not a problem."

"Okay, well I guess I better go. I have to give this to my mom." Hanna was holding up the to go bag.

Zack glanced around to make sure nobody was looking. Since no one was paying attention, he quickly slipped a piece of paper into her back pocket.

"There, now you can go."

Hanna was way past feeling uncomfortable. She ran out of The Brew and went to her car as fast she could. Before entering the car, she looked behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed.

Since she was safe, she got in the car, put the keys in the ignition, and went home. A few minutes passed and then Hanna remembered that Zack slipped a note into her pocket, but she has no idea what it says. She'll have to read it in order to find out.

Hanna parked her car in the driveway. She was going to read the note before going inside. She pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and held it in her hands.

It read:

_Meet me at The Brew at closing time. If you don't come, I'll come find you. _

Hanna crumpled up the note. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to meet him, but if she doesn't go to him, he'll come to her. "This is starting to get too far. I need to do something and put a stop to it."

Hanna realized that it was time to tell someone about Zack. She already had someone in mind, Caleb. He is someone she trusts and she knows he'll believe her.

Hanna went inside her house to give her mother what she asked for.

"Mom, mom. I'm back." Hanna shouted.

Hanna's mother came over from the kitchen. Hanna handed her the wrap.

She smiled, "Thank you."

Hanna turned around to go back out, but before she could her mother stopped her.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked.

"I'm going to see Caleb. I'll be back later." Hanna really wanted to tell her mother about what has been going on with Zack, but she felt like she wouldn't believe her.

"Okay, try not to be back too late."

"Alright. I'll try."

* * *

_Hanna went to Caleb's apartment _

Hanna knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it. A minute later the door opened and there was Caleb. He looked surprised to see her.

"I didn't know you were coming over, but come in." Caleb gestured.

Hanna entered and sat down one of his white sofas. Caleb closed the door and then sat across from her.

"It's a little messy around here." Caleb looked embarassed. "I would of cleaned up if I knew you were coming over."

"Sorry. I decided on the last minute." Hanna had no idea what she was going to say about Zack, or where to start.

Noticing that Hanna seemed anxious, Caleb asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead, whenever you ready." Caleb sat up and was ready to listen.

* * *

Please review!(: I really want to know what you think. I'm always ready for advice so if you have any let me know. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She has a feeling that Caleb isn't going to react well to what she is about to tell him, but it's too late to back out.

The blonde fixed her posture, so she was no longer slouching. She is finally telling someone about Zack. She has been holding it in for so long, and now she can let everything out.

Hanna's eyes met Caleb's. "You know Aria's mothers fiancé, Zack, well he hit on me, and it has been more than once. There was the one night when I went to get something to eat. I was waiting for my food and then he tried to kiss me. The other time was when I had to get something for my mom. I tried to leave, but before I could he slipped a note into my pocket." Hanna let out a sigh of relief. Telling Caleb made her feel a little bit better.

She glanced over to Caleb and waited for him to say something, but he looked speechless. The expression on his face is full of anger and rage. Caleb stood up and starting pacing back and forth. He is still not saying anything.

"I need you to say something, please." Hanna asked desperately. His silence is starting to make her worried. She suddenly got a bad feeling. What if he didn't believe her. Aria already doesn't and she can't have Caleb join her.

Hanna drifted off into her thoughts. Caleb cleared his throat, which caught her attention.

"He's not going to get away with that. I won't let him." Caleb sounded serious. He is very protective. That is one of the reasons why Hanna feels so safe when she is around him.

"I know. I tried telling Aria, but she didn't believe me." Hanna's voice got quieter. Thinking about Aria made her upset. Her and the brunette haven't talked since the night Hanna went over to her house. Hanna tried to make an effort to fix things between them, but she got shut down every time.

"Well I believe you. I just wish you would of told me all this sooner." Caleb pleaded. He looked over at Hanna. Tears are streaming down her face. He walked over to his girlfriend and held her in his arms.

Caleb stroked her blonde hair. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He kissed her forehead and then brushed away some of the tears on her face. Once Hanna calmed down, he let go of her.

"So, what are we going to do about Zack?" Hanna asked, finishing wiping her wet face.

"I'm not sure yet, but he's definitely not getting off the hook for this." Caleb determinedly said. He is going to get revenge for Hanna, and he won't let anything get in his way.

"We can't wait too long. Ella and Zack are getting married tomorrow night!"

"Uh, okay. I'll try to figure something out as fast as I can."

"My mom probably wants me home." Hanna reached into her purse and grabbed her car keys. "I'll talk to you later." She walked over to the door. "And let me know if you figure anything out." The blonde added. She turned the knob and exited the apartment.

Hanna is walking down the hallway. Everything was fine, but then she suddenly stopped. "Shit." Hanna muttered to herself. She just remembered she forgot to tell Caleb what the note said. She debated if she should go back and tell him, but she decided not to. It was already late and if she didn't get home soon her mother would get worried about her like last time.

Hanna is now outside of the apartment building and she began to walk to her car. She is almost there, but then out of nowhere someone grabbed her. Hanna started kicking and putting up a fight to try to get away, but she couldn't. This person is way too strong for her. She looked to see who it is, but the person is wearing a black mask.

"Someone help me!" Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs. The masked figure covered her mouth with their right hand, then whispered into her ear, "If you bite me, you'll regret it." Hanna tried to make out the persons voice, but it was too faint.

Hanna continued to struggle to get free, but she is getting nowhere. After a few minutes, her attacker let their grip loose. The blonde took that as an opportunity. She opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could.

The person let out a large, sharp scream. Hanna pushed the individual out of the way and bolted out of the alley.

Once Hanna thought it was safe, she stopped. She didn't want to, but she needed to catch her breath. She has never ran that fast before. Hanna cautiously looked around to make sure the person didn't come to look for her. No one is around, so she sat down on the bare ground to rest. She pulled out her phone and noticed that her phone doesn't have much battery power left. She quickly started to type a message. It is for Caleb.

"_I need help. I'm not that far from your apartment building. Please come and find me." _

Hanna pressed send. Now it's up to Caleb to find her.

Hanna started yawning. She is so tired. All she wanted to do is sleep. Before she knew it, her blue eyes were starting to close. After about five minutes, she fell asleep.

_Crash. _

The noise startled Hanna and she instantly woke up. She stood up from the cold, hard ground. The blonde slowly started walking. After taking a few steps she heard another loud noise. This time it is closer to her. Feeling like she is being followed, Hanna turned around to see if anyone was behind her. There is no one around. Fear is starting to get to her and take over. Maybe it is making her imagine things.

Hanna turned back around, then froze. Standing right in front of her is the person with the dark black mask. Before Hanna could try to run again, the strong figure grabbed her. This time it is a harder grip. Hanna is definitely going to have bruises. The person proceeded to what they did before. Hanna is being dragged back into an alley again, but now it is a different one.

Hanna is in a small, closed in corner. The masked person is being way more cautious than earlier. The attacker grabbed some rope and tied Hanna's legs, then her arms. To prevent her from screaming, her mouth is covered with gray duck tape. Hanna has no way to escape. She is trapped and there is no one to help her.

The masked figure stood in front of Hanna. The person reached up to their face and removed the mask. Hanna wasn't surprised to see who it is. She should of known. It is Zack.

Zack carefully removed the duck tape from Hanna's mouth.

"I wouldn't try to scream if I were you. If you do you'll pay the price." Zack smiled as he held up a brown whip.

Hanna's eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe what is happening.

"I should of known it was you." Hanna snarled. She tried not to make eye contact with him.

Zack moved closer to Hanna. He put his left hand on her face and began stroking.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to have our fun. We didn't get the chance to last time." Zack smirked. He eyed Hanna from top to bottom.

Hanna knew where this could be going. The thought made her want to puke.

"I don't want you to get any closer to me."

Zack heard what she said, but he acted as if he didn't. He slowly moved a few inches closer. Now he is right in front of her. Hanna tried to force her body to move back. Being tied made it hard, so she is still in the same spot.

Zack pulled Hanna's face closer to his and he placed his lips on hers. Hanna attempted to move away, but when she tried Zack pulled her right back.

Hanna is barely kissing him back. Zack pulled away and grabbed the whip. He struck her with it twice. Both times were on the left thigh.

"Ouch! Stop it!" Hanna screamed. She couldn't hold in the pain.

Hanna's screaming made Zack angry. He struck her with the whip again. Instead of screaming, this time she whimpered.

Zack leaned in towards Hanna and began kissing her again. He placed his hands on her lower back. Hanna sensed he is starting to get things to go somewhere. Zack forced his tongue into her mouth. Hanna instantly bit him, again.

Zack pulled away from her. "You're going to pay for that!" He yelled.

Hanna tasted blood in her mouth. She must of bit Zack really hard for him to bleed.

Zack grabbed the whip and struck Hanna as hard as he could. Hanna fell to the ground. A large, dark red circle appeared around her right eye. That is where she was whipped. Her blue eye is starting to become swollen and it is barely open.

"I thought we could have some fun, but this isn't worth it anymore." Zack ran out of the alley, leaving Hanna alone on the cold ground.

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long to update! I have been really busy. Please review and let me know what you think! I put some time into this chapter to add more details and make it longer, so I hope you like it. (:


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna is lying on the ground, all alone, still tied up. She looked around to see if there is anything she could use to cut the rope, but there is nothing. She tried to move but something jabbed her while trying to do so. It was her cell phone. Hanna could have sworn it fell out when she was being attacked. Looks likes it didn't. The blonde stretched her arm to see if she could reach her back pocket. She put her hand on her phone and took it out of the pocket. Hoping it still has battery left, Hanna attempted to dial 911. After typing the first number, the phone slipped out of her hand.

"Shit!" Hanna yelled. Right now, the phone is her only way of getting help. She has no choice but to try and get it.

Hanna patted her hands on the ground and moved them around to feel for the phone. She can't find it, but it has to be around there somewhere. She continued to feel for it. Hanna moved her hand more to the right and touched something. It has to be her phone. Since she doesn't want to risk dropping it out of her hands again, she left it on the ground. Hanna began to do what she was doing before. She felt for the 9 key and pressed down. She then moved her hand up and felt for the 1 key. She pressed it down once, then did it again.

The number is finally dialed. Hanna slightly moved her hand up and hit the call key. She can't put the phone up to her ear, so she'll have to put it on speaker. Hanna can hear it ringing, so she quickly hit the speaker key and waited for a voice.

"911. What is your emergency?" a soft voice asked. It sounded like it belongs to a young women.

"My name is Hanna Marin. I was attacked and I'm tied up, so I'm unable to move. Please send help!" Hanna sounded desperate. She just wants this to be over.

"Help will be on the way. Do you know your location?" The voice got cut off. Hanna didn't catch all of what the person said.

"I didn't hear what you said. Your voice got cut off."

"Hello, Hello? What is your location?" The person asked, not hearing what Hanna just said. The call is starting to break up. Hanna must be losing the signal.

She suddenly heard a beep. Hanna froze and her blue eyes started to fill with tears. She could feel her heart drop to the ground. Her phone not only lost signal, but it has no more battery power.

"Someone help me!" Hanna screamed while tears started to fall down her face.

When she tried to stop, the tears just kept coming, faster and faster. The only way of help she had is gone. A phone with no power is useless.

A few minutes went by, and she finally started to settle down. She must be all out of tears. Hanna sat there and looked up at the sky. Her face is still wet from crying, but she didn't bother to wipe it.

Hanna sighed. Her puffy eyes slowly began to shut. She tried to open them every few minutes to stay awake, but that didn't work out very well. She fell asleep without even knowing it.

_A loud noise is heading towards Hanna's direction. _

Hanna didn't hear the noise at first. She is still sound asleep. As the sound got closer and louder, she immediately woke up. Since she isn't completely awake, she doesn't realize what the noise is. Hanna turned and saw flashing lights. A perplexed expression appeared on her face, but then she noticed the colors of the lights. They are red and blue.

Hanna now knows what the noise was. It was sirens. Help finally found her. She didn't understand how, but she didn't really care about that right now.

The perky blonde shouted to the people outside the alley. "Hello, hello. I'm in here."

Notcing that she is tied up, EMT's rushed over to her.

A tall, young, brunette took out an average sized pocket knife. The women began to cut the rope around her legs. Once she was finished she moved up and cut the rope that tied Hanna's arms back. After Hanna was untied, a different women, who is with a man walked over to her. They started to examine her. The other women, who looks mid-aged, saw some black and blue bruises on her thigh. She also noticed the one around her eye.

The women got up and went over to a police car. Hanna didn't know what is going on. She didn't want to ask, so she nervously and impatiently sat there and waited. A few minutes later the women came back, but she isn't alone. A large, muscular police officer stood next to her.

He cleared his throat, "Can you please explain to me what happened here, and where did you get the bruises from?"

Hanna inspected her body for the bruises. One of the ones she found is on her thigh. It is big, and it is a dark black/blue color. Then, she reached up her hand and felt the bruise by her eye. It started to throb. The blonde gazed back up and met the officers hazel eyes, but still didn't answer his questions.

"You don't have to be afraid. We just want to help you and understand what happened."

Tears began to fill in Hanna's eyes, but she forced herself to hold them back. She is sick of being weak. This time, she'll show how strong she can be. The blonde gulped and began to explain what happened to her.

"I was attacked, by a man. For the past few days, he has been hitting on me and trying to get my attention. Tonight, he decided to get violent and more aggressive."

Before Hanna could go on, the officer stopped her.

"Who is the man who attacked you?"

"My friends mothers fiancé. His name is Zack, and he works at the Brew. He also gave me a note."

Hanna pulled the note and handed it to the officer. He grabbed it from her, glanced at it, and put it in his left pocket.

"Okay. You're going to have go to the hospital to get checked out."

Hanna tensed up. "He didn't rape me. He could have, but he didn't."

"You still need to be checked out for any injuries, and also make sure there is no damage to your eye."

The brunette helped Hanna up and escorted her to the ambulance.

_At the hospital. _

"Lets put her in Room 101."

Hanna laid in the hospital bed and waited to be checked out. The room is white, and very plain. She stared up at the ceiling until she heard a knock on the door.

It was a nurse. She walked over to Hanna.

She smiled and held something in her hands. "Can you go into the bathroom and change into this? When you're done come back out here."

Hanna grabbed the hospital gown and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and begun to change. Hanna looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't look for very long. Hospital gowns were definitely not in her style.

Hanna walked out of the bathroom and went over to the bed.

"Okay, first I'm going to need you to sit up."

The blonde did what she was told and sat up on the lumpy bed.

The nurse started to examine her. She looked at some of the bruises, especially the one by her eye.

"Wow, you really took a beating."

"Yeah, I was hit with a whip."

The nurse looked up in shock. "You poor thing. I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

Hanna put her head down for a minute. She looked back up and stared at the nurse

"Thank you."

"You're eye is going to have to be examined, to make sure there is no damage."

Before proceeding the nurse added, "By the way, you can call me Theresa."

Hanna smiled.

Theresa looked around Hanna's eye. It isn't completely shut, but it is close to it.

"Do you feel any pain in your eye? Or is it just around it?"

"Just around it." Hanna answered.

"Okay. Since your eye isn't open enough for me to look inside, we'll have to examine it when it is."

Hanna nodded, agreeing with her.

"I'm going to let you rest for awhile. I'll be back to check on you later."

"Okay, see you later."

Theresa is almost at the door, but she turned back around. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I will."

She left the room and Hanna is alone again. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She almost fell asleep but someone called out her name.

"Hanna?"

* * *

I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. I started school a few days ago and haven't had much time to write. Please review(: I'll try to update the next chapter, which might be the last chapter, as soon as I can. Sorry again!


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna opened her eyes and saw Caleb standing at the door. He walked in and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"I'm so sorry." Caleb choked on his words. He was disappointed with himself. He didn't stop Zack. He shouldn't have left her side.

"Sorry for what?" Hanna asked, looking confused.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. That asshole is going to pay for what he did to you. I'm not going to let him get away with this."

"He isn't going to," Hanna addressed.

Caleb got up. He leaned over to Hanna and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have something to do, but I'll be back soon. I love you."

Hanna smiled, "I love you too."

Caleb left the room and Hanna is all by herself again, but that didn't last for long. About ten minutes after Caleb left, one of the officers she talked to earlier knocked on the door. The expression on his face isn't very pleasing.

"May I come in?" He kindly asked.

"Sure." Hanna answered. As the officer walked in, she started to get a bad feeling about this visit.

The officer cleared his throat. "Do you by an chance know where Zack could be?"

Hanna didn't answer. Instead, she just stared at the officer, not knowing what to say. She couldn't even answer the question. Hanna was still tied up after Zack left. There was no way she could have seen where he went.

"I was still tied up, so I couldn't see where he went after he left me alone. And it was dark outside."

"Okay, thank you for your time."

The officer turned to leave and is almost out the door, but Hanna stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, sounding a little desperate.

"Of course."

"Why did you ask me if I know where Zack is?"

The officers expression changed. Hanna noticed it, and she got an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. The answer she was thinking of couldn't possibly be true.

"Hanna…Do you really want me to tell you?"

In that moment, Hanna knew her thought was true. Tears began to fill in her eyes. Her mind started spinning. An plethora of thoughts came across her mind.

_The police don't know where Zack is. What if he comes back for me. I thought this was over. _

"Don't cry." The officer said with sympathy. "Other officers, including myself, have been doing everything we can to find him."

Hanna managed to calm down. She wiped her eyes, and then her face.

"Please find him, please." Hanna begged.

The officer stared at Hanna for a moment, feeling bad for her. "We will."

Hanna leaned back in the hospital bed, trying her best to relax and stay calm. She knew the police are going to do everything they can to find him.

"Thank you."

"Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll let you know if I find anything out."

The officer left the room. A few hours passed. Nurses came in to check on Hanna to see how she was doing. Time seemed to be going by slow. Hanna couldn't help but think about Zack. She wants him behind bars, to suffer after what he did to her. Hanna reached for her phone. The phone read 7:45. Hanna thought it was later than that, but time doesn't fly by in a hospital. Hanna pressed a small button, near her bed, which calls for a nurse. About five minutes later, a woman, who looks like she is about in her 20's, came into the room.

The nurse smiled at her. "How can I help you?"

"Where is my mom? Does she know what happened to me?"

"Yes, she does. We called her and she told us she was out of town for her job. She's on her way back right now as we are speaking."

Feeling pleased, Hanna smiled and thanked the nurse.

"If you need anything else, let me know." The nurse clarified.

The nurse left the room. Hanna still had a smile on her face. She grabbed the remote for the television and hit the on button. Hanna went through most of the channels, but there is barely anything on. She decided to leave the channel that is currently on now, the news. Hanna was starting to become fatigue. She was on the verge of falling asleep, but something on the television caught her attention. A picture of Zack is on the screen. Under the picture is a number to call if anyone has seen him around the area. Hanna didn't want to become upset anymore than she already is, so she turned off the tv. She stared at the blank screen. Before she realized it, she fell asleep.

_The next day _

Hanna slowly opened her eyes. A large figure was hovering over the bed. Since her vision isn't completely clear yet, she couldn't make out who it is. Hanna blinked a few times so she could see more clearly. Her vision became clear and she froze after realizing who was in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to make sure she isn't imagining him. Once she was aware she wasn't imagining this, she started to scream. Zack quickly shut the door and went back over to Hanna. He covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

One by one tears fell from Hanna's eyes. This is bringing back the horrible memory from the other night, and now she is being tortured again. Zack wiped a few of the tears. He tried to wipe more but Hanna forcefully pulled away from him.

Zack stroked Hanna's face. "There's no need to cry."

A chill went up Hanna's back. She needs to try to get away from him before he picks up where he left off the other night. Zack slowly and carefully moved over to Hanna. He started to lean in, and Hanna begun to panic.

She thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other night. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me."

Hanna laughed. "You're not sorry. You are a horrible person and I hope you get punished for what you did."

Hanna noticed Zack is starting to become angry, but she didn't care. He deserves to pay for what he did to her, and she isn't going to let him get away with it.

"I hope you suffer."

Zack grabbed Hanna's arms and tightly gripped it.

"Take back what you said, now!" He yelled.

Hanna attempted to pull her arm away but that made Zack grip it harder.

"I'm not taking back anything."

Zack released Hanna's arm and pulled back his hand, then he slapped her in the face. A red mark started to appear on her cheek. Hanna could feel her face burning.

"I told you to take it back. Now do it!" Zack is starting to yell now.

"No!" Hanna shouted.

Zack pulled back his hand and slapped her again. This time it was even harder than the other one. Hanna's face got even more red and the burn was more painful.

"Are you going to take it back now, or do you want to keep getting slapped?"

Hanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll take it back. Come closer."

Zack smirked and moved closer to Hanna. He wasn't paying attention, so Hanna took that as her opportunity. She swung her leg and kicked him right in his gut as hard as she could. Zack fell right to the ground. Hanna jumped off the bed and ran for the door. She opened it and started yelling. Nurses and other patients caught her attention.

"Call the police! Hurry before he gets away!"

A few nurses rushed over to Hanna to see what is going on. They tried to calm her down but Hanna just kept yelling.

"If no one calls 911, I'll do it myself!:

One of the nurses gave it and went to the nearest phone on the wall. Hanna hurried back to the room to make sure Zack was still there When she saw Zack starting to get up, she grabbed the door handle and slammed the door closed.

"This door needs to be locked."

The nurse who called 911 peculiarly looked at her. Hanna noticed the look and briefly explained to the nurse what is going on.

"There is a man in there, who can be very dangerous. The police have been looking for him. He's in the room and needs to be trapped until they get here."

Hanna stared at the speechless nurse. She seemed to understand what she was just told because she pulled out a key and locked the door. A few minutes later, there was pounding and yelling coming from behind the door.

_Pound. Pound. _

"Let me out of here!"

Hanna, the nurses, and other patients around the area did the best they could to ignore the commotion.

Approximately ten minutes later, the police finally arrived. One of them was the man who talked to Hanna the other day. The police unlocked the door and Zack attempted to make a run for it, but he wasn't going to get away. One of the policemen caught him. He was forced against the wall and his hands were held behind his back with handcuffs on them. Hanna could feel Zack looking at her. She tried her best to ignore him. She didn't need to be scared anymore. He's going to be put behind bars.

The police went down the hallway, along with Zack. The man who cuffed Zack pushed the elevator button to go down and they waited for it. Once the elevator doors opened, they all walked in. The door slowly closed and once they were shut Hanna sighed in relief.

"It's finally over." She thought to herself.

Hanna went back into her assigned hospital room. She laid in her bed and was finally able to relax.

_An hour later_

After things were settled down, the nurse, who has consistently checked up on Hanna, knocked on door.

"Your mother is here." She kindly said.

Hanna smiled. Her mother walked into the room, but Hanna saw that she isn't alone. Right behind her mother is Caleb, and then behind him is Aria.

"Hey guys."

Hanna's mother leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"It's okay mom. I'm okay."

Her mother didn't say anything. She just looked at her daughter and smiled.

Next, Caleb went over to hug and kiss Hanna. Once they were done, he stepped out of the way. Aria slowly moved closer to Hanna. Before Aria said anything, she turned to Caleb and her best friends mother.

"Could I have a minute alone with Hanna?"

They didn't say anything. Instead they quickly left the room, leaving Hanna and Aria alone to talk.

After they were gone, Aria started to cry. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. If I did this would have never happened."

Hanna looked up at the brunette. For a moment, she didn't say anything. The room is almost silent. The only sound is Aria's soft, quiet weeping.

"Don't be sorry, Aria, and don't make this your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I didn't believe you, but I should have."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Aria stopped crying. She half smiled, "Thank you."

"You're my best friend. I can't be mad at you."

The brunette sat on the bed and leaned over to hug her. They broke from the hug and continued the

conversation.

"Is the wedding cancelled?"

Aria put her head down. "Yeah, it is."

Hanna sat there, quiet. She felt that some of this is somehow her fault. "I'm sorry. I hope your mom is okay."

"She'll be okay. I'd rather have her sad and comfort her, then have her marry that lying piece of trash."

Hanna laughed and then Aria joined her. "You're right."

"Whenever something happens, even a situation similar to this, lets promise to always believe each other. Promise?"

"I promise." Hanna answered.

* * *

I am very, very sorry that it took me this long to update! I was busy with school and my laptop broke so I had to wait until the problem was fixed. This is the last chapter of the fic. I worked very hard and tried my best to make everything good. Please review and let me know what you think (: Again, I am sorry for the late update!


End file.
